Good Girl
by Choky Black
Summary: Cuando era niña jugaba deseando ser princesa cuando crecí y conforme todo ocurría, mi madre tenia un amante y mi padre moría, mientras que yo me quedaba sola allí fue cuando yo cambie deseando ser simplemente invisible. Ahora se que si quieres que todo permanezca tal cual esta, es necesario que algo cambie, por eso ahora me toca volver a cambiar...


Se que no tendrá mucha normalidad (? pero bueno mi cabeza no es normal XD así que aun así espero les guste.

**Si queremos que todo siga como está, es necesario que todo cambie.**

**Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa**

Hay cosas en la vida de toda chica que ni siquiera sus amigos mas cercanos, su mejor amiga o incluso su novio llegan a conocer. Por que cada cabeza es un mundo, pero la cabeza de una chica, es sin lugar a duda un universo, mas o menos así era la cabeza de aquella gótica que avergonzada, había escondido un pequeño secreto:

Su hermana gemela.

-¡Lo odio!- grito enojada, aquellas pequeñas gotas volvían a empapar sus mejillas, la oscura habitación donde permanecía recluida la castaña se vio envuelta en luz, una vez que aquella puerta de caoba pintada de negro y forrada con diversos posters de bandas de rock se abrió de par en par, uno ojos azules con aquel leve toque de verde y esa sonrisa cálida y presumida que se estampaba en el rostro de la muchacha, una muchacha tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente de aquella que no dejaba de llorar abrazando una almohada y un viejo álbum de fotos con una enorme inscripción en la portada: B&J ∞

-Tranquila Jady- susurro borrando aquella sonrisa, al notar como su hermana lloraba aun con mas fuerza.

-¡Me dejo!- grito -¡Ese maldito mentiroso prometió que nunca me dejaría!-.

Allí aquella chica lo entendió, Jane (Se pronuncia Yan) cuidadosa de que su hermana sacara un par de sus famosas tijeras se acerco, hasta abrazar a la gótica que aun que jamas había aceptado presentarlos tras tres años de noviazgo, jamas dejaba de hablar de el.

-El se lo pierde- susurro, acariciando la melena castaña exactamente igual a la suya -El es el que luego lo lamentara, y si no tranquila mamá me compro un nuevo juego de cuchillos- una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jan, con la perversa idea de acribillar al sujeto, pues tras de su apariencia dulce y tierna se escondía el peor carácter y quien lo diría, su hermana Jade aun con esa dura apariencia era la mas sensible y sentimental de ambas.

-Pero yo le quiero y lo peor es que me dejo y ni siquiera fue por tí- aquellas palabras por parte de Jade sorprendieron a su hermana que inmediatamente pregunto el motivo de las mismas. -Eres igual que yo físicamente pero tus modos todo eres una chica buena, claro hasta que te conocen pero es aparte tuya solo yo la conozco por lo que seguro el se enamoraría, eres perfecta y yo soy la bruja mala del Oeste.

-¿Te dejo por ser mala?-

-Si, por no ser igual que la estúpida de Vega- contuvo sus lagrimas al tiempo que se levantaba molesta y se sentada sobre la cama y miraba un poco divertida a su hermana que sonreía con la plena idea de que hacer en su cabeza y apunto de ser expulsada.

-¿Si le quieres?- pregunto, sin saber que aquellas palabras eran las que había escuchado decir aquella misma semana a la Vega pero no a ella, no, si no a su ex novio.

-Con todo mi corazón- respondió recordando el "si" que el había dado, pero sin entender por que no fue capaz de abrir la puerta y es que no importaba cuanto lo pensara aquel echo ocurrido apenas hacia dos días no dejaba de recurrir a su mente.

-Entonces es hora, te voy a convertir en mí- dijo totalmente decidida dudando en las ultimas palabras.-

-¿Estas segura Jane?- pregunto.

-Como que me llamo Jaden Agosth West.

-No creo que sirva, ademas no me gusta tu forma de vestir-

-Pues te aguantas, ni chingados por que ahora te vistes como yo y haces que a ese cabrón se le caiga la baba, ¡que va a sufrir o dejo de llamarme como sea que me llame!-

La cara de duda de la chica fue todo un poema, lo mismo había ocurrido en primaria y gracias a aquello había adoptado el estilo gótico de su hermana en aquel entonces, seria posible que ahora pudiera lograr ser dulce, no importaba ya no había vuelta atrás, ella no podía ser Jade West sin su Beck Oliver y ahora por mas veces que su hermana había propuesto tal cosa, era la única vez que pensó aceptar por que, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabello alborotado era su una de las pocas razones para que tenía para sonreír.


End file.
